vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flower/@comment-27.111.71.86-20170821034025/@comment-53539-20170912070813
Trolling or not, this highlights my concern about the stereotyping of genders in regards to Flower and the attitude that some fans are having towards the whole issue. :-/ You can do anything around the word "female", as that is just the gender identification. The rest is up to you. But the constant forcing of her to be something she is not always brings the question of just why a fan likes the vocaloid. Other then that, I do note a bit of the issue is that there isn't a vocaloid that suits the minority group the fans want Flower to be to begin with, so their forcing their ideals onto her because of it. But as I said earlier... The minority thing is the issue here. A lot of Vocaloids are aimed at the wider audience. Tone Rion was aimed at specifically fans or should we say "otaku" and thus almost shut out most buyers in the process back in V3. Then you have the issue of Merli that people just focusing on the darker skin and not acknowledging the reality behind it, that she isn't darked skinned but "tanned". But I agree with viper on the ticked off thing in real life. Considering there are some dangerous people in the world as well... Continuing to say the wrong identification even after being told can offend people and if the person isn't a restrictive on their responses leading to injury. People don't consider this among the rude issue. :-? I don't know about Flower myself, I've never been a fan of her voice as I don't like the way it sounds at times. Bit hard love considering she is the Vocaloid released on my birthday (May 9), I was glad she was released... Didn't like her original outfit, like her V4 one but not having to explain the same thing about her over and over again. All of this is tiring after a while. To me the vocal type is the same as Iroha's typing. I have nothing against the type itself, just the result for both vocals at time isn't so good. I often think when I hear Iroha's vocal that there are vocals that would have done the same job better then her in her vocal type and the same for Flower. They both fall in that area a lot of vocaloids falls into wherein there are just vocals that sound better for various reasons. Deeper toned females don't always sound as good as deeper toned males... And higher pitched male types don't sound as good as some females in Vocaloid. In real life, its not an issue as the vocalist can use their vocal to their advantage and it doesn't matter at all. But for Vocaloid as it stands right now... I don't think their vocals really are able to make full use of their type. When you consider from day 1 pretty much it has been confirmed how Vocaloid doesn't handle lower tones and ranges as well as the opposite... I generally am not found of vocals who fall into the middle ground as to me... Hence why most of my "meh" vocals are middle ranges. They seem to halfway between the best and worst handling of Vocaloid itself and can drift in and out of the good and bad in one song at times. :-/